Silicon GIRL
by Shekahla
Summary: Dib has been entertaining the idea of using GIR as a model for building his own SIR. When Dib sees that he has an opportunity to do so, he jumps at the chance. Zim, however, is furious to learn that Dib kidnapped GIR. OC warning. No ZADR.
1. The Plan

Hello, I'm Shekahla, and thank you for deciding to read my story. I recently got re-introduced to Invader Zim, and let's just say I better appreciate it now than I did when I was ten.

My goal in writing this story was to create something similar in feel to the actual show. It's up to you, the reader, to decide whether I succeeded or not. Me? I'm proud of my baby regardless.

I thank my editor for putting up with me and my questions while I was writing this. I thank the creator, cast, and crew of Invader Zim for making such a fantastic show that it would inspire me to write a story based on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Never have, never will.

Silicon G.I.R.L

Chapter 1:

The Plan

In a darkly lit neighborhood, an odd, little greenish-yellow dog with a zipper down his front skipped down the street on his hind legs. He was humming an unrecognizable tune while swinging a plastic convenience store bag back and forth. Walking toward a green house that looked like it belonged to a modern art lover, the dog reached the house's front door, turned the knob, and strode inside.

"GIR! It's about time you got back," a small, green alien with large ruby-colored eyes approached the dog. "I need you to—" Before the alien could finish, GIR interrupted.

"I gotta chimichanga! Wanna try one?" GIR yelled with glee. Zim, the alien, narrowed his eyes in absolute disgust.

"No."

"Try it! TRY IT!" GIR insisted, pulling one of his chimichangas out of the plastic bag and shoving it and all of its cheesy, greasy glory in his alien master's face. A horrified look came over Zim's features.

"No, no, NO! GET THAT HORRIBLE FILTH OUT OF MY FACE!" Zim screamed in protest, doing all he could to avoid the cheap Mexican food. After flailing around his living room for a couple of minutes, Zim had a chance to breathe when GIR finally gave up chasing his master, so that he could start consuming his own chimichangas. Even though he quickly regained his breath, Zim couldn't help but pause to stare at the sloppy habits of his robot slave, who was inhaling the chimichangas just as much as he was smearing them all over his robotic frame.

"GIR," the Irken Invader started again. "It's time to do overall maintenance on our house, make sure everything continues to work as smoothly as it should. This requires me to temporarily disable all security systems. Because of this, I need you to watch the house and make sure nothing bad happens. Do you understand me, GIR?"

GIR, having just finished his meal, hopped up to his feet, stood at attention, and saluted Zim. Though you could not see it through the dog suit, his normally sky-blue eyes were now a deep red. "Yes, my master!"

Across the street from the house, within some bushes, was a short, black-haired boy. He was wearing a trench coat, and was using a pair of high-tech binoculars to spy on the alien and his robot. Those binoculars were perfect for spying on Zim, because it was specifically designed for audio-visual spying.

"Ha! This is perfect!" The boy, Dib, mused to himself, his body beginning to tremble with excitement. "Zim's turning off his security systems? This means I can sneak in with no problems…" he paused, pulling out a sketchbook from his backpack. "And that means I can finally try the plan I've been…planning for over two months!" He looked over his crude drawings illustrating the plan. "Zim's should be distracted enough that this'll work…right, yeah. I can finally try to take GIR."

The boy stood up and put his sketchbook and his binoculars away in his backpack, all the while lost in his own verbalized thoughts. Brushing off the dirt on his clothes, he stealthily sprinted to his enemy's base. As he approached the fence of the front yard, he stopped. It was late and the only lights on were street lamps and a few windows of some houses.

Dib bent down to pick up a small pebble and gingerly straightened himself again. Just as he did this, Zim's house ceased to give off its small, but noticeable green glow. Dib took this as a sign that Zim was beginning the maintenance, though he couldn't be sure. He looked at his pebble and swallowed seriously.

"Here's goes nothing," Dib said as he wound up his arm and pitched the rock at one of Zim's many garden gnome guards.

It seemed like time slowed down, the rock slowing down as it headed toward its target, and then—

Thunk. The piece of rubble hit the gnome and the gnome was utterly unresponsive. It didn't try to blast the pebble before it hit or even analyze the direction it was thrown from to see who the assaulter was. There was nothing. Dib had to blink a few times before what happened fully registered in his mind.

"Well, I guess was right; there went nothing," Dib smiled. Strutting up to the front door, Dib stopped in front of it and knocked.

"Yeeess?" GIR, now out of his costume, answered the door and asked, cracking the door open only a smidgeon and peering at Dib with one eye. "Oh, you're master's friend! He can't play right now; he's fixin' the base. BYE!" GIR nearly slammed the door on Dib, but Dib quickly tried to appeal to GIR.

"Wait, don't go!" Dib said, which caused GIR to stop and look confused at him. "I, uh, wanted to, uh, play with _you._"

"Really?" GIR looked ecstatic and he fully opened the door. "Can we go get TACOS?"

Apparently, the small robot either did not remember or did not care that he had just eaten seven chimichangas ten minutes before.

"Uh, sure. On the way to my house, we can stop at the Krazy Taco. Sound good to you, GIR?" Dib offered. He was really hoping this would work, because he really wanted to take GIR back to his room so he could study the robot. Dib wanted to study GIR, because he hoped he could create a robot based off of GIR's design and programming, and then improve it.

"Hmmm," GIR put his hand to his chin, as if he were in deep thought about what he should choose to do. It was only a split second before he screamed, "OKAY! Let's go, Dib!" He quickly put his dog suit back on and ran out the front door, shutting it on his way out.

For Dib it seemed like an eternity before he was finally strolling through his own door-way. The whole trip to the Krazy Taco and the trip to Dib's house, GIR was saying random, annoying, nonsensical things. Dib felt like his brain was beginning to rot inside of his skull, so arriving home was a relief. It meant that soon, he would temporarily deactivate GIR and not have to listen to his incoherencies.

"Dib, where have you been?" Gaz asked her brother. She was dressed in dark purple pajamas and looked like she was just heading up-stairs to her room. She was holding her Game Slave 2, which was turned off, a rare state for her hand-held console to be in.

"HI!" GIR greeted Gaz, waving his right arm madly at her. Gaz looked at Dib with a blank look.

"Never mind, I _don't _wanna know," Gaz grumbled, continuing to go upstairs to her room. "Wake me up, Dib, and I'll take you to Zim and watch him dissect you."

Dib watched his sister climb the stairs and waited until he heard her door slam. As soon as he heard that sound, he turned to GIR, who was rolling around the couch.

"Come on, GIR, let's go up to my room," Dib paused, trying to think of something in his room that would interest the crazy little SIR. "I have, uh, uh…tons of gigs of information dedicated to the paranormal? No…" Dib spent the next few minutes trying to think of something GIR would like and was completely failing at it.

"He's talkin' to hisself!" the robot pointed and laughed, falling to the ground as if his sides were splitting from the hilarity of it all.

Of course, after a couple of minutes of GIR laughing and Dib continued to fail to think of something in his room that would interest GIR, the manic robot got bored. He stared at Dib and walked upstairs, into Dib's room, in attempt to find something to occupy himself with. There was a lapse in time of roughly fifteen seconds before Dib realized that GIR was no longer in the room, and it sounded like he went upstairs. Fear gripped Dib as he ran to the upper level of the house.

"Wait, GIR, don't—" Dib stopped mid-sentence when he heard that GIR wasn't in Gaz's room, but his room. Relief overcame Dib; he wouldn't have to worry whether Gaz was going to execute her threat or not.

Walking into his room, Dib saw that GIR, now out of his dog suit, was destroying the model of Lake Loch Ness that Dib made in kindergarten. The model had little red flags plotting the points of where Nessie had been sighted. Dib didn't mind that it was being annihilated, because the information the model showed was now out dated, and all up-to-date information was secure on his computer. Not to mention, since Zim arrived on Earth, Dib's interest in Nessie had dwindled a bit, but only because he was he was seeing alien evidence daily, as opposed to reading questionable testimonies of Nessie sightings every-so-often.

"Hey, GIR, do you like my model?" Dib asked, as GIR yanked out one of the red flags and started using it to poke holes in the foam terrain surrounding the acrylic gloss medium that represented the lake. GIR nodded in response to Dib's question, and continued to rip out flags and use them to punch holes into the foam. "Well, I'll give it to you if you go into sleep mode."

"Ooh, okey-dokey!" GIR consented. The SIR's cyan eyes faded to a dull gray, and his sleeping form plopped over with a thud. Dib stared for a mere moment before breaking the silence.

"Wow, this is…easy," Dib grinned and then got some computer equipment together. Taking a sort of plug, Dib opened up the top of GIR's head and sorted through the piles of trash to find where he could connect his plug and begin to download copies of GIR's programming. "Alright, let Operation Dib-Finally-Gets-His-Own-Sidekick begin!"


	2. His Retaliation

Thank you for deciding to read chapter two. I hope you like it.

I personally had a blast writing this chapter, because this chapter has the most Zim in it. I have to admit that I am very much a Zim fan, which got me wondering why I was writing a Dib-centric story…it's all good though. Dib needs more fan love anyway.

Disclaimer: I own Invader Zim as much as I own a dairy farm—in other words, I don't.

Silicon G.I.R.L

Chapter 2:

His Retaliation

It was around two 'o clock in the morning when Zim had entirely completed the maintenance for the house base. He was pleased, everything was in perfect order. Any small bugs that began to cause the system to glitch up were miniscule and easily repairable. The only reason it took Zim about two and a half hours to finish the maintenance was because there was a lot to check.

The green, misshapen Irken base was giving off its glow once more, and the security was up. There was only one thing out of place that filled the loud invader with rage and panic.

"GIR, WHERE ARE YOU?" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs, after being frustrated at finding out that GIR's communication system had been turned off.

Narrowing his eyes, Zim began to put on his disguise, figuring he had to go searching for his insane, little droid. But no sooner than Zim put on one contact did GIR nonchalantly stroll through the door.

"GIR, _what _were you thinking, going out! I gave you specific instructions to watch the base! We were completely defenseless; the whole mission could have been put in jeopardy!" Zim chastised his mechanical slave for disregarding his orders.

"Aww, but I was out having fun with the big-headed Dib-boy," GIR said, walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

"Wait, huh? You were with the _Dib-human_?" Zim was shocked.

"Uh huh! He came to the door and asked if we could play. So we went to the Krazy Taco, and I gots a mega-burrito with lots of hot sauce, and then we went to his house," GIR stated, then started rambling on about the burrito he ate.

"GIR, focus!" Zim commanded and GIR's eyes went red. "You went to his house? Did he do anything to you?"

"Sir, I do not know," the now intense GIR responded. "The human put me into sleep mode and when I woke up I did not detect any significant differences in my ability to function."

"Ugh! _Sleep mode? _GIR, come with me to the labs. Apparently, now I have to search your body to remove any spy bugs Dib placed in you," Zim growled in annoyance. Not only was his robot completely useless, but made more work for his already busy master.

GIR, his eyes still red, got off the couch and stood next to Zim. The space of floor that Zim was standing revealed itself to be a sort of elevator, and it lowered Zim and GIR to where the labs resided. Though it was nothing new or incredibly special to the Irken, as he descended to the labs he could see millions of wires spiraling around him, the wires cooperating in the smooth network that ran all of the advanced Irken machinery.

Zim stepped off the lift and paced to a section of the lab that had all the equipment he needed for the task. GIR followed. As soon as GIR stopped next to his superior, his eyes lost all traces of the red color and once again shone blue.

"Now, let's take a look at you," Zim opened the top of GIR's head and pulled out the first foreign object he saw: Dib's model of Lake Loch Ness. He barely needed to look at to determine that it was worthless, so he promptly threw it behind himself in a random direction.

It was too good to be true. Zim looked and looked through GIR's head and any other of his appendages, but he simply could not locate a single harmful object that would originate from Dib's arsenal of inferior human devices.

"This is unlike the Dib-monkey," Zim reasoned, closing up GIR's head and reattaching the parts he temporarily removed. GIR ran around in circles, finally released from standing still. "Not only did he have GIR completely at his mercy, but, dare I say it, me, ZIM! Why didn't he take advantage of the base's vulnerability?" Zim pondered on this for a few moments.

"Maybe 'cause he felt like he would be cheatin'," GIR said, still running madly around the lab.

"HA! 'Cheating?' I highly doubt that, GIR," Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow at his robot. "No, this whole situation _reeks _of some plot, and Dib needed you for it, GIR. But, _what?_"

Zim walked over a large computer monitor with a keyboard and began typing. "GIR, you can go back up to the house now. I need peace to come up with another INGENIOUS plan, so I can stop Dib in his _stupid_, _pathetic…_pathetic…ness."

Zim spent the next few hours clicking away at his computer, analyzing various pieces of data and writing any ideas that popped in his head. Continuing to do this up until he had to leave for skool, Zim was prepared for deciphering Dib's schemes, whatever they were, because he knew one thing.

This was far too suspicious.

Drumming his three, claw-like but gloved fingers on his desk, Zim half listened to Ms. Bitters' lecture on the original dangers of nuclear power, with an in-depth description of the Chernobyl disaster. All of the students in the class looked horrified, except two: Zim and Dib. Both were off in their own worlds, Dib looking out the window and clenching the handle of his laptop case, which was underneath his desk, and Zim staring at Dib from the corner of his disguised eyes.

The self-proclaimed brilliant invader, Zim, could not be fooled; Dib, without a doubt, was up to something. The mere fact that the human boy was subconsciously grasping his laptop was suggesting that.

Zim smirked to himself. He had brought many tools to use in any situation that might have occurred, so he was well-equipped to deal with Dib that day. He figured that it was likely that Dib would have brought any information for his plan on one of those portable human computers, so the pale-green skinned had devised a sweet scheme. Not only was this perfect plot going to exact a pleasurable revenge for a thwarted operation of doom, but it would buy Zim enough time to copy Dib's files for later precise analyzation.

The bell rang, signifying that it was lunch hour. All the children got up from their seats and headed towards the cafeteria. Zim stood up and waited next to his seat. As he passed by, Dib noticed that Zim was looking at him with very suspecting eyes. He just kept on walking, though, because Dib was confident that he was safe.

In the lunchroom, everyone sat at their normal tables. Dib and Gaz were sitting at the same table, a few feet apart from each other, but the table same nonetheless. Dib was typing away at his laptop and Gaz was playing her Game Slave 2.

Zim was sitting alone at his table. Usually, Zim would sit there and pretend to eat the food he was given in attempt to appear normal, but instead he was studying Dib intently.

"_Open the milk-carton, open the milk-carton…STUPID HUMAN, DRINK THE STINKING MILK!" _Zim thought intensely, fingering the device he held in his hand. At last he would use it again, and this time without failure. Zim narrowed his eyes, recalling that sickening event.

It was a perfect plan, or seemed to be at the time. Zim remembered vividly how, he created a solution that, when absorbed by a host, would allow him to control the mind of the host. After studying humans' strange obsession with cheese, he deduced that the best way to utilize his mind-controlling substance would be to put it in cheese. This, most assuredly, would make human society crumble and leave them excruciatingly vulnerable for when the armada arrived.

Unfortunately, the substance's effects wore off in a short time without a host to infect. Zim needed a way to speed up the molding of the cow's milk, so it would turn into cheese and the solution would remain active. Thus he invented a hand-held machine that, when you turned its dial, would cause dairy products to age at a fast rate.

Zim did not like to think of how his plan ended. Because, just as he was about to share his beautiful cheese with masses, Dib stopped him by yelling to the crowds that the cheese caused you to catch the common cold. They were horrified and left the area screaming.

"Perfect," the serious Irken whispered to himself as he saw Dib open his milk carton and begin to chug it. "Now I just have to wait until it hits his stomach." He eagerly gripped onto the dial of his dairy-ager. Watching Dib set down the carton, Zim silently counted down twenty seconds to himself, getting louder with each number he said. The reason he picked twenty seconds was because he felt that way he could be sure that all of the milk had passed through Dib's esophagus.

"…six, five, four, THREE, TWO, ONE!" Zim finished his count-down with a yell, causing the kids around him to stare. Dramatically pointing the device at Dib and turning its knob, Zim examined Dib for any changes. At first the paranormal-obsessive boy appeared to be normal, but in a few seconds his face paled and looked as if he were going to puke.

"Ugghh, I feel…sick," Dib held his stomach and stood up. "Gaz, watch my computer!" Gaz looked unresponsive as Dib ran from the cafeteria in the direction of the bathrooms.

Zim, on the other hand, looked better than ever. He casually strode over to where Dib just was and sat down at the table, in front of the laptop.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaz asked, not looking up from her video game. Zim froze and tried to think of a normal response.

"Well, I was—"

"Just don't make it painfully obvious that you're tempering with it, okay? I don't wanna hear him ranting any more than he already is," Gaz told the alien, who was relieved that his enemy's sister wasn't going to stop him.

"But of course," Zim replied, smirking. He pulled out what looked like an Irken flash drive, based upon the smiling Irken cooperate logo, and an adapter. He plugged his flash drive into one end of the adapter and stuck the other end into Dib's computer. Within seconds he completed copying all of the data on Dib's laptop. He would sort through the data later when he got home and delete all irrelevant information.

Taking out the adapter and disconnecting the flash drive from the adapter, Zim put his things safely into his PAK and left no evidence that he was there. He calmly walked back to his table and resumed his normal practice of stabbing at his food with a fork.

Other than the incident at lunch, the rest of skool was very uneventful. For both Dib and Zim, it was agony waiting for the boring lectures to end and for the bell to ring. Dib wanted to get home so he could start building his own SIR, and Zim wanted to get home so he could find out what Dib was doing. When the bell rang, the two were relieved, but glanced at each other before they got up to leave the building. Before they could begin their respective projects, they _needed _to tell the other that he knew he was up to something.

"You're up to something, Dib," Zim coldly and calmly said to his adversary.

"I could say the same to you, _Zim,_" Dib spat. "I know my milk wasn't sour when I drank it!"

"Ha! Sweet vengeance was mine," Zim replied, avoiding Dib's comment that he was up to something. "I won't deny that I did that to you."

"'Vengeance?' For _what?_" Dib stammered. Zim hadn't said what he expected.

"What else, vengeance for my cheese! Don't think I forgot about that. It was only fitting that I repay you using the very machine you defeated," Zim smirked, keeping up the façade that there was only one motive for his action during lunch.

"…Are you saying that's the only reason you did that?" Dib looked questionably at his opponent. "Wow, that's pretty dumb, Zim. That happened four months ago and you're getting revenge _now?_"

"Well, uh, YES, alright? But anyway, I _know_ you're doing something. GIR told me about last night and I _will _figure out your stupid plan, for I am ZIM!"

"Uh, okay, sure, you do that," Dib walked off towards his house, disbelieving that Zim would discover that he was planning on building his own personal SIR.

"Do not underestimate me, _puny-human!_ I—" Zim paused because he noticed that he was attracting stares. He tended to do that whenever he screamed the word "human" at someone. "—am a normal human being, just like that _other _human, Dib. Yes, I am NORMAL!" Alternatively, whenever he screamed the word "normal," the other children went back to ignoring him.

Dib could hear Zim's cries as he stepped further and further away from the skool. Even though Dib usually heeded Zim's threats, this time he felt absolutely sure that nothing would go awry.

Putting Zim to the back of his mind, Dib smiled to himself as he lugged his laptop home. Things were going a little faster than he anticipated.

With every step going home, Dib felt as if he were closer and closer to achieving his goal.


	3. Their Drive

Hey again all you reader-people…things. This is chapter three of my four-chapter fic. This is the shortest of all my chapters, so I'm uploading the last chapter tomorrow.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed. Thank you very much. I send love to you all.

Disclaimer: Mmhm, I don't own Invader Zim. Surprise, surprise, eh?

Silicon G.I.R.L

Chapter 3:

Their Drive

The previous night Dib had downloaded copies of all of GIR's files onto his main computer, then proceeded to spend the rest of his time with GIR sketching detailed blueprints of the robot.

Dib realized pretty early on as he was doing this that he would have to find suitable compromises for multiple things. The metal that GIR was made of could not be found on earth, but Dib figured any metal would be fine. The programming was what the problem was.

A quick glance at GIR's programming would tell you that it was written in some Irken encoding. But a finer look would reveal that this coding was incredibly concise. Dib could read the coding; he learned how to read it from studying Tak's ship. He knew that some of the pieces of coding were useless and could be removed. Yet, he also needed to write additional programming. If he didn't do that, his robot would be too similar to GIR to be productive.

The problem was that Dib did not know how to write Irken coding. He would have to settle with giving his robot a mixture of both Irken coding and human coding. Though the newest human coding was much briefer than binary ever was, it paled when compared to Irken coding.

Despite this, Dib finished modifying the blueprints he would use for his robot. He had to make small adjustments to the design to ensure that all programming would fit in the robot's body. That was what he was doing during lunch hour.

When Dib arrived home from skool, he went directly to his room and right to work. He was glad it was Friday; he would have the whole weekend to complete his project and he was fully prepared.

Because of the many late nights he had dedicated to paranormal research and the good of humanity, Dib had taken the habit of stocking his freezer with caffeinated SuckMunky popsicles. To reduce the threat of dripping popsicle juice all over his work, however, Dib would melt them down, combine the mixture with chopped ice, and put the makeshift slushie in a glass. Dib knew that he'd have to do this multiple times over the course of his weekend.

From an outside look, the whole time Dib was writing the programming for his project, the scene was a dull picture of a boy talking to himself and typing. To Dib, however, the work he was doing was anything _but _dull. He was excited. All the intricacies seemed to be snapping into place just swimmingly.

But then he paused.

"What am I going to name her?" Dib asked himself, apparently having decided his robot's 'gender.' "Well, I guess I'll think of that later. I should make it an acronym, though, something that describes what she's built for."

However Dib didn't complete much more before it was dinnertime. He made a nice dent, but he still had a long way to go. He decided that he would go to bed at a normal time so he could get up earlier on Saturday. If he did that, he estimated that he would be mostly done with the functional programming by around noon. Then, after that, he could start working on the personality programming.

"Dad?" Dib looked up from his dinner and his thoughts and turned to floating screen of his father, the live-feed from the lab. The professor couldn't make it home for dinner—he was too busy—so instead he ate while at the lab, using the screen so he could still talk with family.

"Yes, son?" the famous scientist responded to his son's inquiry. Dib lifted up a list he brought to the table.

"Do you think you could send me any of these materials from your lab? I'm building a robot," Dib told his father, hoping that he would say yes.

"A robot, eh? That sounds _great! _Son, I can see that you're finally coming to appreciate _real science! _Of course I'll let you have the materials. When will you need them?" Prof. Membrane was ecstatic about this, so Dib didn't feel like crushing his father by telling him that he was planning on using this robot for extraterrestrial research.

"If my estimations are right, then I'll start building around three 'o clock tomorrow," Dib informed his father, who nodded seriously.

"Then I'll send someone over tomorrow. Would you scan in your list, son?"

Dib took the list and put it in a slot that was directly under the screen. As it went through the slot and passed through the other end, you could see a light shining. Dib grabbed the paper before it fell on the floor. Looking at the screen Dib could tell that his father just received the fax, because he was now holding it in his hand.

"Well then, I need to get back to work now. The world needs me! Son, daughter, I will see you two later this weekend." The transmission ended and both children got up from the dinner table and left to do their own preferred activities.

Whenever Dib would look back on the weekend he built XIA, his eXtraterrestrial Information Assistant, he found that it was all a blur of typing, writing notes, welding pieces of metal together, and drinking homemade, caffeinated SuckMunky slushies. The only clear moments he could recall were when he had the epiphany of coming up with a name for his SIR and when he, at last, finished putting her all together.

It was Sunday morning when Dib completed assembling XIA, after working all day and night on Saturday. Before he activated her, Dib let himself indulge in the sleep that his body was craving. And while Dib slept, Zim waited.

Zim had spent his Friday analyzing the information he obtained from Dib's laptop. He was highly irritated to find that—based upon the blueprints he found—Dib was quite obviously going to build a robot based off of GIR.

Since it was Sunday, Zim made an educated guess that Dib would have completed or would be nearing the completion of the SIR. The Irken knew all too well of Dib's enthusiasm for any plan that he thought would help him defeat the alien, so Zim was certain that Dib had been working on the project almost non-stop.

"Computer!" Zim yelled authoritatively. "Ready my equipment. The Dib-stink could be here any moment and I don't want to keep him waiting." A sadistic grin claimed Zim's face and he let out a loud, long, malicious laugh.

* * *

This is where I explain the title of my story, since now I can do it without spoiling the oh-so-terrible spoiler of Dib's SIR, XIA, being "female." (as if it's really crucial to the plot, anyway)

The title was lovingly yanked from Eiffel 65's Silicon World. I thought it fit, because "G.I.R.L" (or GIRL according to this site, since it deleted my periods) not only, quite obviously, spells out "girl," that XIA is female, but also contains "GIR," from whom XIA is based. That's really about it.

Despite how short this chapter is…I hope you still liked it. I wasn't too sure when writing it.

Please review? I'd appreciate it; I'm a growing writer who would love to hear encouragement or suggestions. That way, I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

Thank you!


	4. The Consequence

So, here's the last chapter of my little story. It was fun and I really am glad I wrote it.

Thank you to the people who reviewed. The comments have been helpful and I respect them.

This chapter is also known as, "the chapter where XIA actually gets introduced."

Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

Silicon G.I.R.L

Chapter 4:

The Consequence

Blinking his blurry eyes Dib looked up at his ceiling. He reached for his glasses that were resting on his nightstand and put them on. Quickly he glanced at the clock: 4:38 PM. He had been asleep for about six hours. Drowsily he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, yawning. He stared off into space for about a minute before he remembered that he finished his XIA. Once he recalled that adrenaline pumped through his body, energizing him instantaneously.

"That's right! Finally, a robot friend of my own!" Dib exclaimed excitedly. Running over to where he left his creation, the intelligent boy carefully picked her up and set her on his bed. He flicked her on and watched as XIA whirred to life.

The robot's eyes lit up, being a soothing lavender color. Her mouth, when open, showed the same color. She looked nearly identical to GIR; except she was made out of a completely different kind of metal, which was a bit darker in color, and she had a metallic pony-tail, which contained the programming for her personality. Dib couldn't fit all her programming in her head, just as he thought, so he put the less critical information, her personality, in the more vulnerable area.

"XIA?" Dib asked tentatively. The robot surveyed him with blank eyes, then they softened and she smiled.

"Master Dib!" she responded, coyly stepping over to him and hugging his arm. She stood back and cocked her head looking at him. "You are Master Dib, yes? I'm sorry if I am mistaken." Dib nodded, feeling utterly thrilled.

"Yes, XIA, I'm Dib," he assured her. Cupping his chin Dib tried to think of a series of questions he could ask his helper, to make sure that she was running properly. "XIA, who is our enemy?"

"Zim, the Irken alien scum trying to conquer my lord's home world," the somewhat soft spoken android began to get a little bolder in her speech; she was starting to feel more at ease around Dib.

"Yep, who are Zim's leaders?"

"The Tallest," she answered after a moment, smiling brightly. "The Irken race has a height-based hierarchy."

"Okay, one more question," Dib looked at his creation seriously. This, perhaps, was the most important question of all. Whether she could answer the question correctly or not would determine if she passed. "XIA, is my head big?"

XIA stared at her master curiously and slowly answered, "No, not really. It's not much bigger than anyone else's. Why would someone tell you that your head is big? That's just silly." As XIA giggled at the absurdity, Dib felt proud. So far, XIA had been everything he expected, and a little more.

"Okay, XIA, let's go outside and do a field test," Dib beckoned XIA to follow and swiftly ran outside. While she walked directly behind her master, she gazed all about her, curious about the world she was seeing.

One of the things Dib was already very pleased with was how her personality was showing. Though, he was extra cautious about giving her a personality, because he didn't want it to possibly create a situation where she would be defiant. Dib put an emphasis on her obedience. He _definitely _didn't want a GIR.

XIA did very well with the rest of her tests. This was what Dib was hoping for, though the physical tests were mostly testing her dodging abilities and attacks. He couldn't test much else, because he didn't install her with as many add-ons as GIR had. Dib had initially built XIA to be an information gathering robot, not an attack robot, figuring that he could give her more additions as he felt they were needed.

Snapping himself out of these thoughts, Dib, wondering the time, checked his watch. It said it was 6:53 PM.

"XIA, let's go to Zim's now. I know you're ready," Dib dramatically stated, the tone of his voice plainly showing how anxious he was to battle his enemy.

"Master, shouldn't you eat something beforehand?" his robot looked at him with concerning eyes.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Let's go," Dib started to go back to his room to grab some things he figured he'd need.

"'Kay, if you're sure," XIA followed back into the house.

She stood at the front door, noting that Gaz was on the couch. XIA wished to officially meet her master's sibling, but figured it would be best to make that wait. After all, Dib seemed very eager to face-off with Zim. His battle that he was going to without food. The more the robot dwelled on this, the more worried she got.

XIA ran into the kitchen to look for anything she could quickly grab. Even if it wasn't much, she was hoping she could convince Dib to eat something. She saw a loaf of bread on a kitchen counter. It was in a plastic bag and on the bag was Prof. Membrane, with a speech bubble saying, "Super Bread! Used to make Super Toast!" Then, in small lettering at the bottom of the speech bubble was, "toaster not included."

Grabbing a couple of slices from the bag and then re-closing the bag, XIA ran back to the front door just as Dib ran down the stairway. He raised his eyebrow at her, seeing the two bread slices in her metal hand.

"Well, at least you're not making me eat a three-course dinner," Dib took the bread from XIA, much to her delight, and began to eat it as the two went to Zim's house.

About twenty minutes passed before the boy and his robotic assistant arrived at the cul-de-sac where his alien nemesis resided. There was a faint wind blowing past his shoulders. With every step closer to the green house, Dib felt a little cockier. He clenched the laser gun he held in his hand.

His plan was to battle Zim, just like normal. The difference would be that XIA would be hiding, watching and recording the whole thing. Then, Dib figured, there would be an unmistakable amount of evidence supporting his claims that Zim was an alien. At last he would get the recognition he deserved, be taken seriously by his family, his skool, the Swollen Eyeball Network…everyone.

"XIA," Dib said to her. She nodded, awaiting his instructions. "Hide in those bushes over there, record everything, okay?" Saluting in affirmation XIA did as she was told.

Dib stood in the middle of the cul-de-sac, in plain sight. He aimed his laser gun directly at a gnome and shot it. Knowing that Zim would take this bait, Dib waited. Nothing came through the door of the alien's house. But a shadow loomed over the over-presumptuous boy.

"Attacking my defenses, are you?" a voice whispered in his ear. Yelping Dib jumped away from the source of the noise and turned around to face it. Zim, undisguised and just putting his spider legs back into his PAK, laughed at his easily-startled adversary.

"Zim!" Dib spat out the name, having finally caught his breath. There was a silence between the two, a sort of staring contest, until Zim cracked up into a roar of laughter once again. "What's so funny, Zim?" Dib failed to see the humor of the situation, since Zim was undisguised and Dib was getting a recording of it.

"I'll tell you, though I'm afraid that your pathetically large head might explode from the shock," Zim grinned, taking pleasure from insulting his enemy. "I know your stupid plan, Dib, and I know all its flaws, too!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Dib was surprised, though he tried to act cool and collected. The stutter rather ruined his attempt, however.

"Your SIR! I stole your notes, a fitting retribution for you stealing GIR. Plus I was spying on your progress."

"What? How could you spy on me?" Dib asked, flabbergasted. Ever since the day that GIR was placed on the back of his head as a "tracking device," Dib had been extra careful.

"Not important!" Zim yelled, not wanting to giveaway the truth that Mini-Moose had been hiding in the tree next to Dib's window. Taking advantage of Dib's distracted confusion, Zim used a spider leg to knock the laser gun out of Dib's hands. "Now, horrible earth-creature, watch as I destroy your precious XIA. MINI-MOOSE!"

Reacting to Zim's call, Mini-Moose flew from behind XIA and knocked her into the street. The Irken only looked at her for a split second before pressing a button, and the robot was promptly electrocuted. Her body went limp and laid there.

"No, XIA!" Dib ran to her side, horrified, as Zim cackled and Mini-Moose floated over to Zim's side.

"Too bad her 'horse-tail' thing is such a weak point, Dib. I'll see you later. Hopefully, next time you'll think twice before stealing something that belongs to the mighty Irken Invader, ZIM!"

Dejectedly Dib scooped up the machine he worked so hard on and trudged home.

It was a six more days until Dib got XIA running again. Partly because it was school again, so he couldn't stay up late working on her, partly because he was so mad at himself because he put XIA to work in a dangerous situation before she was ready to handle it. Before he tried something like that again, Dib knew he had to give the robot more defenses.

The more urgent problem that needed to be corrected, however, was XIA's programming.

"You don't remember anything? Not Zim, not anything?" Dib questioned her.

"No…nothing," XIA looked sadly at her master. From what Dib told her, she could surmise that she failed to complete her orders. She was told to record what she saw and the recording got deleted when she was shocked. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's okay, XIA. It's mostly my fault. Don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" Dib reassured her, yawning.

He was tired from trying to fix her. It was a sheer relief when he finally could power her on without her shutting down immediately. Certain aspects of XIA, like her personality, were unharmed from whatever Zim had done to her. Dib figured that this was because Zim was specifically attacking certain areas of her program. When he first realized this, he cursed himself for making the blueprints so exact.

"Master?" XIA's soft murmur broke Dib from his thoughts. "You're not angry with me?" Dib shook his head.

"Nope, so don't worry about it. I'll work on you more tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now," Dib told her, taking off his glasses and putting them on the nightstand. When he lay down and pulled up his covers, he felt XIA hug him as he drifted off.

The obedient, sweet robot gazed down at her master's form as he drifted off to well-deserved slumber, smiling softly. She knew would be a good master to her; even after she failed to achieve what she was built for, her very purpose, Dib had tried to fix her and comforted her that everything would go better the next time.

These human-like thoughts were shifted to the back of her metallic mind when XIA saw that there was an unfamiliar signal requesting transmission with her. Not wanting to wake Dib, she left his room and went to the roof of the house. Curiosity that she was programmed to experience enveloped her as she accepted the transmission, and was greeted by a faintly familiar visage.

"Who is this?" XIA asked the green figure who was projected before her. Her still slightly damaged programming told her that this was an alien life-form. He matched a particular description that was in her mind: green skin, large insect-like eyes, lacking visible ears and a nose, two antenna rising up from the creature's cranium.

"You do not recall? Good, very good. Exactly as predicted," the alien suavely murmured, before adding. "But of course I was right, for I am ZIM!"

"Zim?" This name was the name of the alien her master told her about. He had described that it was because of Zim that she was malfunctioning. However, this was all she knew, because so much of her knowledge data had become corrupt from the battle her master described to her.

"Yes, yes, now listen closely to Zim," he put emphasis on his name, which XIA noted as a characteristic of conceit.

Strangely, out of all her programming, her personality, obedience, and informational observation were the most in tact, practically unscathed. She began to wonder if this was no mere coincidence.

"XIA, wasn't it?" Zim paused, staring at his adversary's creation. He knew that if it weren't for Dib's capturing of GIR, he would never have been able to accomplish this advanced robot. As flawed as some parts of XIA were, she was still…useful. Far too useful for Zim to pass up the chance. "Who do you serve?"

"My master, Dib, superiors of Master Dib, and all who request tasks of me who do not contradict the direct orders of Master Dib or his superiors," XIA responded promptly with robotic seriousness.

"Are you sure that's all?" Zim questioned, looking at XIA with an unreadable expression. To make certain XIA quickly searched the file stored where her loyalties lied. Also strangely, this file was one of the few completely unharmed pieces of her software.

"Corrections made in ascending importance: All who request tasks of me that do not contradict the direct orders of my master or his superiors, Master Dib and Master Zim—" the Irken did not require to any more and burst out in a triumphant laugh. As soon as he finished, XIA continued her statement from where she was before being interrupted. "—and superiors of Master Dib or Master Zim."

"Victory is mine!" Zim grinned. How he knew his plan would work.

The electric shock _had_ incapacitated XIA, but that was just the first effect. It also scrambled many of her less vital files and corrupted them, to distract Dib and not realize that Zim had snuck in a nanobot to reprogram an important part of his enemy's beloved android. Removing his grin Zim looked at XIA commandingly.

"XIA!"

"Yes, my lord?" the confused robot asked.

"Password-protect your programming saying that I am your master. I don't want the Dib-stink discovering this and being able to easily delete the information," Zim said, pausing for a moment to think of a password to use that Dib wouldn't be able to easily guess. XIA waited patiently. "The password is, 'the Foodening.'" Zim shuddered at the memory, but was thankful that it was an event of which Dib was and would remain oblivious. "Oh, and no telling Dib of this conversation."

"Commands processed and executed," XIA recited, then waited for her new master to release her, so that she could go back to the room with her original one.

"Excellent. Be ready for the next time I call you—OOF! MY HEAD!" Zim gave his orders right before being assaulted by GIR. The transmission went fuzzy and then cut out.

XIA left the roof-top and went back to Dib's room. As she entered, she smiled and sat herself at the end of her human master's bed.

Neither Dib nor Zim had any inkling of the havoc XIA's split loyalties would bring. The only being who did was the gentle, devoted XIA herself.

* * *

Yes, it's over now. There were some aspects of XIA that I didn't really get to touch on, because if I emphasized too much of her personality at the point I introduced her, the plot would have completely stopped for a little while. 

Towards the end, though, I did get to reveal her loyalty problem. That was something I liked. I figured that, being _Invader Zim_, it would only make sense that XIA would be completely dysfunctional in a way. If she gets too many conflicting orders, she short-circuits. Imagine Dib and Zim, in a fight, barking orders at her, and then her head exploding out of complete confusion. That's the sort of thing I envisioned.

I have no plans for a direct sequel to this. Frankly, I think the only thing I'd let myself do is come up with another story and just put XIA in it as a minor role.

So, you've read my whole story. Surely, you must have something to say, either some compliment or critique. Why don't you review, then?

Anyways, I'm over and out. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
